mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Chalmers
Gabriel "Gary" James Chalmers was the former superintendent of Springfield's Elementary School. He is currently living on Earth where he worked as the said superintendent until he moved to the only free state in US of California. Biography Chalmers hails from the planet Sota, city unknown. He came to Earth around the year of 1990 and a year later, Skinner Seymour who worked on Chalmers' school, came too. There are a sithton of evidence that Gary's main philosophy is liberal or a Democrat, from bashing down family values (which is great) and some of the decisions he has made in his job, specifically when he fired the former principal of the Springfield school for introducing prayer to school and voting for Frank Kenson against Hillary Clinton. Not long ago, Skinner Seymour mentioned that Chalmers had a daughter. Chalmers is a temperamental and whimsical man unfortunately vested with authority. His mood abruptly swings, and he seemingly-arbitrarily plays favourites and is biased: while constantly having little to no tolerance for Principal Skinner's well-intentioned mistakes. It appears his only reason for constant hostility towards Principal Skinner is because Skinner lied to him a lot back when they were on Sota. Whenever Gary visited Springfield Elementary, some sort of disaster stroke, either because of his extreme anxiety towards Principal Skinner, or because the janitor always fuked something up. Chalmers' catchphrase has caused some paranoia in Skinner. He constantly yelled at him "SEEEEYYMOUUURR!" and "SSSKKKIINNNEEERRR!". Also, more or less, he never called Skinner normally by his name, he just yells his name all the time. After the Steamed Hams event, however, Chalmers finally developed some sort of respect for Skinner. Chalmers has also been known to be dating Agnes Seymour, Skinner's wife, much to his dismay. Although he sometimes mentions he is married. However, it is strongly implied that he is a widower. Chalmers's sign is Sagittarius. Chalmers now lives in the defect California, one of the only liberal states left in US now that it is under Kenson's Dictatorship. It is known he will return back to Oregon after Kenson's rule ends. Steamed Hams This memed-up event actually happened on April 14th, 1992. The standard and not edited event was typical that Principal Skinner had invited Superintendent Chalmers over for luncheon in a play on the "dinner with the boss" cliche. The dinner or luncheon, as per the trope, does not go according to plan, as Skinner burns the dinner, leading him to cover the truth about dinner through elaborate and increasingly unbelievable series of lies. After burning the dinner and telling Chalmers that he's making "steamed clams" for dinner, Skinner attempts to convince Chalmers that what he had prepared called "steamed hams" were an expression for hamburgers, he says, which is native to Albany, New York. Of course, with such an interesting event comes interesting fanbase and 'Steamed Hams' inspired videos have been especially popular on YouTube. There have even been songs of the event. Quotes Trivia *Unbelievably and baffling as it seems, Chalmers claims in Steamed Hams that he is originally from Utica in New York. *His Earth hero is Theodore Roosevelt while he never was too much fond of Sota's leader, Bith Lard. *His surname 'Chalmers' is actually of Scottish origin. *He is right-handed. *Like his wifu, Agnes, Gary also particularly dislikes Skinner. However, his hate for him seems to have reduced ever since Skinner "steamed a good ham" after the Steamed Hams event. Gallery Suprenintendo_Chalmers.png|Full body of Chalmers. Chalmers_smile.jpg|Chalmers' creepy smile. Seymour_und_Kalmers.jpg|Skinner and Gary laughing like two psychos. Seymour_yells_at_Chalmers.png|Skinner has had enough of Chalmers. Skinner_und_Kalmers.jpg|It appears Chalmers and Skinner are buds now. Superintendant_with_notebook.jpg|Gary with a notebook besides the US flag. Chalmers_und_Skinner.jpg|"GOOD FUACKING LORD, WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE!!?" Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Non Humans Category:Democrats Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Pure Good Category:Overweight characters Category:Annoying sons of bitches Category:Memes Category:Lawful Good